Genesis: The Force
by Pein Delacour
Summary: Harry is 'rescued' as a child and trained to be a Jedi... Harry/Siri/Hermione
1. Prologue

THE CHOSEN ONE OF THE FORCE

COMING SOON

Harry P. / Siri T.

Two worlds. Two lovers. Forbidden love. One destiny. A young Harry is saved by Qui-Gon Jinn and taken to Coruscent. Same age as Siri and Obi-Wan. Siri and Harry pairing.

Will update as soon as possible.

Sayonara for now folks.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of a young voice screaming in pain and terror could be heard all around Privet Drive and the neighbours of Number 4 kept their silence and tried their best to ignore it. A five-year old boy screamed again as the metal buckle of a belt tore into his flesh. The surrounding area was red with blood. His blood. A gigantic man stood over him grinning maliciously.

Passing down the street, was a man with long brown hair and a strongly chiselled jaw. His eyes were cerulean blue and carried a strange sense of power. He wore strange clothes, a pair of black boots, skin tight brown pants, and a brown tunic and over it all was a dark brown cloak that enveloped his body. His name was Qui-Gon Jinn and he was here on a mission to capture the galactic bounty hunter that had gone one step too far.

He was on his way back to his starship that he'd arrived in, when he felt a disturbance in the Force from the fourth house on the street. He ran up to it in time to hear another scream and a man's voice saying that's what you get for messing up the dinner. Another sound of something being hit was heard and another scream could be heard.

Qui-Gon used the force to unlock the front door and stepped through. He walked to the kitchen and could see a plate of bacon scattered on the ground. He stepped into the room and witnessed the horrific scene taking place in front of his eyes.

Harry Potter, for that was who the young boy was, looked up to see a tall man in front of him and cowered expecting more beatings. The man appeared to have noticed this because his eyes were now blazing at the fat Dursley. "Why are you beating this young one?" he asked exercising extreme patience. The man looked at him as if he were crazy.

"This brat is a freak, and who are you to come into MY house, and ask ME questions?" asked the male Dursley rudely.

Having already made a decision, Qui-Gon used a Jedi mind trick. "You won't bother this boy and will let him come with me" he said as he waved his hand.

"I won't bother this boy anymore, and I'll let him go with you" he said blankly as he stared ahead, then he silently left the room.

Qui-Gon looked at the cowering boy with a frown on his face seeing the terrible injuries inflicted on one so young. Suddenly his expression changed to a smile. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked kindly and the small boy looked up in disbelief. This man was asking him if he wanted to leave this place! Nodding his head vigorously, he managed to pull himself into a sitting position.

Qui-Gon crouched down and picked up the boy in his arms. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, what is yours?" he asked still smiling. "H-harry Potter" blurted out the boy nervously.

"Harry" said Qui-Gon looking seriously at the boy. "If you choose to come with me you'll be trained as a Jedi. A protector of the Galaxy and you most likely will never come back to this planet again". Harry appeared to ponder this new information then said resolutely. "Sir, I'll come with you".

Qui-Gon chuckled as he deactivated the cloaking shield around his transport.

"WOAH!" could be heard from the boy in his arms. Climbing into the ship and slipping the boy into the seat next to him, he took off.

*Time Skip of 8 hours*

_Jedi Council_

Qui-Gon stood quietly with Harry standing in front of him. The council sat impassively as they slowly made a decision. "A Jedi Harry will be" came the quiet answer from Master Yoda.

"Master Plo Koon, please escort young learner Potter to his room and get him some supplies" said Mace Windu. He then turned to Harry. "You'll be shown to the training areas tomorrow and introduced to the Jedi around the Temple. You will then meet the other learners and join the training two weeks later after training with Master Fisto". Harry bowed deeply and followed the insect like Jedi master out the door.

As soon as he'd left the council focused their attention on Qui-Gon. "Did you get a midi-chlorian test?" was the first question asked by Adi Gallia. In response, Qui-Gon tossed over a datapad.

Activating it, the usually strict Jedi Master openly gaped at the datapad. "It's off of the charts!" she exlaimed in shock.

"Masters, I have reason to believe that he is the Chosen One spoken of in the prophecy" stated Qui-Gon. "Agree with you I do" said Yoda smiling. "Wait we will. Suffered he has yet strong is the light within him".

And with the council dispersed.


End file.
